


Sandcastles

by Joxie



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, Unhealthy Relationships, first series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: What does that make him?





	Sandcastles

Blake is chubby and not that good looking so why can’t he look away? Why can’t he leave the fool to fail in his crusade? Blake is like a vampire draining him of all common sense and the drive to survive. So he fights him every step of the way, even as the man takes control of him with unthinking and insulting ease.

He hates the lust Blake inspires in him and the emotions he causes leaving confusion and pain in their wake. Blake has no right to affect him in anyway be it physical or emotional, and it infuriates him on a level he finds hard to describe. 

Blake is surrounded by people who choose not to think and they have made him king of this sandcastle. Complete with court jester and peasants that follow his every order. Blake is a bigger fool than Vila and that is really saying something but what does that make him?


End file.
